


片隅-归隅

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 少年再三退却，躲在角落逃避痛苦也逃避幸福。躲掉阳光，马路上的欢声笑语，同龄人理所当然的生活琐事，最终会等来一场雨水，将角落淋湿，连同自己，从身到心。





	片隅-归隅

文俊辉的猫生病了。

猫咪生病会导致一系列的后果，比如他不得不翘家去看她，也就自然地上学会迟到，站在教室门口被恨铁不成钢的班主任教训时，心思还在分神挂念带猫咪离开宠物医院前医生嘱咐的药物使用方法，当务之急是带猫咪找到地方洗个澡——

“文俊辉！你还想不想考大学！”  
女班主任的声音尖而锐利，像碎玻璃的一端刺痛着人连通耳膜的神经。同样的问题，文俊辉被问过，班级里坐着的同学们也一次次地被质询过，大人们投射他们成功或失败人生的箭矢，要求下一代过得比自己好/或者至少不要不如自己，这简单质朴的愿望在他们看来已经是对现实的宽容和让步。只有在承受着的一方看来这冷冰冰毫无道理的问题背后没有逻辑只有荒诞。

“老师，我也不知道。”文俊辉坦白的答案显然没法让班主任善罢甘休。换作平时，月考成绩次次排在这所省重点中学前一百的文俊辉也许靠几句轻巧话加上一点歉意，就能把班主任的中年焦虑安抚过去。但是今天他被刺到了，少年人偶尔脑子短路，怎么被扎进来的就怎么戳回去，果然戳到敏感神经，气得对面的娇小女子直翻白眼，抛下一句“放学后来我办公室”就转身进教室督促早自习，文俊辉看见她那双穿了许久的旧款球鞋商标logo都有点模糊，大概也是早起晚睡来不及照顾自己生活的人所以才脾气这么急躁。

这种时候文俊辉难得感到清净下来，不用在文科班各科课代表安排得满满当当的早自习时间表里被催着背下大段定义起因结果，章句表序世家列传，远离片刻日常让他触碰到一种暂时解脱的羽毛质感，梳理这羽毛的同时他低头看见楼下匆忙闪过一个影子。

瘦瘦的男孩子，脸型已经开始棱角分明，眉骨高而鼻梁直挺，说一句英俊不算过分，气质又绝对不可谓不清冷。各个班级的女生都流传有关全圆佑的八卦数种，文俊辉只要留意那些被压低声音略带兴奋提起的只言片语里出现的另一位主人公是男是女——无一例外是女生。那就没问题。是假的。

文俊辉敢百分之百说，全圆佑，喜欢男生。来源也许是身为同桌难免窥见他抽屉里胡乱塞着的国外gayicon们拍的画报，也许是从全圆佑待人接物很少表现出和普通男孩一样的愣头青——所有的老师对全圆佑的评价一致是讲究，细致。没见过定期打理指甲和头发，皮肤保护得光滑干净，左耳底下还藏着一个小小的耳钉痕迹的男孩子。文俊辉在很长一段时间里觉得全圆佑至少跟自己一样出身优渥，不然至少也有一方父母受过不低的教育——他平时摆在桌上看的书，都是些文坛当代名家之类。

当然这些不完全是文俊辉笃定自己这位同样成绩名列年级前茅 作风同样古怪乖离的同龄朋友取向的理由，有时候全圆佑会莫名其妙盯着从走廊里晃过去的一些男老师或者同年级男孩子看，文俊辉对比一下他们的身材再看看自己这样，不确定全圆佑会不会喜欢自己这种——抛开这个不谈，总是迟到的全圆佑，今天就要跟文俊辉一起罚站。

阳台上两个瘦瘦高高的帅哥，一个神情淡漠高傲像什么被遣送到流放地的王子，另一个漂亮乖驯有时弯起嘴角就像个人间精灵，隔壁班和本班级教室里的眼神已经快要戳破玻璃窗扎到两位帅哥身上了，二位把头转过去背对着教室有一句没一句搭话毫不在意。

“你今天怎么会迟到”全圆佑迟到惯了，文俊辉却是难得一次，他家离得近又在地铁口，原本不存在上学迟到的问题。  
“我的猫生病了。”文俊辉偷偷拿眼角瞟角落办公室年级主任有没有出现在窗口，一边努力保持嘴型不变从牙缝里讲话。  
“你有猫？那你家里人怎么不照顾。”  
“说来话长——我家里不给养，我养在一个巷子里，她也不乱跑，但是最近突然吃不下东西，有点儿生病，我就送她去医院了。”文俊辉确认办公室的门有开启迹象，闭嘴收声站好，那边反射弧长半截的人还在缓缓开口“那我放学也要去看猫，我有地方让她住——”

“罚站还在讲话！”后脑勺被最新一期报纸胡乱卷成的纸筒拍痛，年级主任虽然个子不高，训起人来颇有气势，教室里的人看见全圆佑挨打，一时默然，继而更加卖力地读书。文俊辉无语地翻翻眼皮感叹这人怎么这么呆，想着自己脑袋后面也挨了一下“你不讲话他一个人讲吗！还装！”

文俊辉耸耸鼻子看全圆佑嘴角缓缓攀爬上得胜的笑容，等年级主任走远两人互相比了个中指，算是势均力敌不分胜负。全圆佑平时就没什么朋友，文俊辉很享受这种跟他有点儿默契的感觉。自己是很受欢迎的人，朋友说起来有一大堆，但这样的人拥有朋友不稀奇，拥有一两个性格古怪不融于人群的朋友才显得文俊辉是真的“有一套”，少年小小的自尊心包藏着不能说甚至也不自知的心事，在没有距离的推拉之间伸展。

放学果真去看了猫，全然把班主任忘在脑后。文俊辉藏猫的地方是一处民居夹巷后面随意堆放的几只纸箱，全圆佑一看就大为心疼，抱着猫转身就走说带去我的地盘吧。

你的地盘是什么地方。文俊辉抱着好奇心跟在后面走出去两条街拐进三四个巷口又转弯，刚想问你这是在哪挖了个地道搞什么秘密活动吗就看见一个角落。

真的，是一个角落。但之所以能够这样把它的名字——“角落”——这称呼喊出来是因为，这里还挺像样的。  
墙上有喷漆画的简易人头，角落里堆着泡沫和纸箱，搬下来就是座椅，纸箱倒扣是桌子，猫咪放进最小的箱子里事先垫上泡沫，柔软的身体一进入就舒适地趴下不动了。文俊辉再仔细打量一下发现墙边还靠着扫帚，地上是干净的，低矮平房的窗户从里面拉着窗帘，玻璃上映出远处的夕阳，算是有一点光。角落呈三角形伸出去的位置中央竖着一根电线杆，刚好营造出隔离空间的疏远感。

“你怎么发现这个地方的？”文俊辉不禁赞叹起来，“还真有意思。”

“有次被我妈追着打，追得太紧了发现拐进了很深的巷子，七绕八绕就到这里来了，两边的房子没住人，很少有人路过，每天上学前我会在这看会儿书看会儿日出，放学后到这里来坐着等天黑了回家。”说话人的语气是轻松的，但文俊辉已经有点不舒服。

“你都多大了你妈还打你？”

“跟这个没关系。她过得不太顺心。”全圆佑轻描淡写地翻过去一页话题又俯身看猫，伸手逗弄着猫咪的颈子，文俊辉凑过去跟着视线起伏不定地看，猫真是神奇的动物，又软又淡漠。从某种程度上讲，文俊辉觉得自己和全圆佑是一样的，都很像猫。只是全圆佑的淡漠和拒绝写在脸上，文俊辉的处理方式是假装配合，内心爱想什么都不关别人的事，圈出一片属于自己的空间。不知不觉身边就总是有人猜他俩在想什么，其实少年没什么心事，有也不值得费心窥探，可惜世上总是闲人多。

“猫……可能需要找个地方洗澡。”文俊辉指着猫咪说道，“我可以和你一起，这样免得你一个人麻烦。”  
全圆佑检查了一下猫咪的爪子，感叹一句“这可不是个小工程”就把猫抱起来往外走，“那就去我家吧，你给家里打个电话免得回去晚了挨骂。”

文俊辉站在全圆佑家客厅里用电话的时候，门口冷漠地坐着抽烟的妇人不时回过头来斜着眼打量他。那种比起漫不经心还要带上一种轻蔑的、令人不适的眼光，年轻男孩，儿子的同学，在这个女人那里都构不成什么需要笑脸相迎的理由。文俊辉比较低调不露富，身上的衣服有人问起来什么牌子他都会直接回答说，仿的。省得麻烦。

挂了电话跑去找全圆佑，他们家屋后的小院子里一片荒芜，胡乱堆放的盆栽经久没有好好打理，一个盆里各种杂草一起乱长互相妨碍。文俊辉有点儿感慨，但面上不说什么。帮着按住猫咪的时候全圆佑打开水龙头放水，在水声哗啦里说着：“我爸去世之后，她有点儿恨他，比自己先走，带走了安心舒服的生活。她没什么本事谋生，也懒，还不要我管，我也确实管不着。”口气俨然是大人了。文俊辉努力搜肠刮肚，没找出什么话来接着，想了想叹一口气，继续轻轻哄猫咪接受带有丰富泡沫的水边按摩。  
全圆佑动作温柔，猫咪没怎么太受惊，洗了一遍后又添水洗，一阵忙活下来天也快黑了。道别的时候文俊辉朝门口那个女人远远地说一声阿姨再见目不斜视地走开，走出去几十步才发现她正在屋檐下跟一个男人讲话，讲了一会就一起进屋里去。  
不知道全圆佑晚上需不需要出来待着。

文俊辉到家刚进门就被厨房里的老爸数落饭菜都快凉了，妈妈弟弟从沙发上探出头来说你怎么不把同学带回家吃饭。坐下来着手开始盛饭时，文俊辉难得隐约地鼻酸，心脏撞得胸腔发紧，好在成长期胃口大，可以坐在桌前吃好半天，随着食道吞下去的情绪很快退散，只剩下发呆的男孩坐在书桌前想着某个家伙，平时总在装酷的样子，谁知道他生活在那样的环境里，是需要花费更多力气，才能装得若无其事地继续自己的成长吧。那个角落就像少年人给自己寻找的中间地带，在尖锐的事实与事实之间，把自己塞进去缓冲片刻，从日出，到天黑，一个日子的昼夜轮回变换，对他来说也许是不太完整的时刻。

后来有些日子，文俊辉放学总不自觉地拐个弯就往角落里去了。全圆佑十有八九窝在那里，在没什么光亮的暮色里逗猫，旁边堆着书包和翻开一半的旧书摊上租来的书。文俊辉有点儿习惯了这个画面，全圆佑也习惯了被他打扰，两人都没表达抗议，日子就小小地调整轨道过后继续。  
猫咪交了新的朋友，偶尔会在街道口玩一会儿，全圆佑紧张地盯着她留心路过的电瓶摩托，站在电线杆附近背影独立。年少的人心思细腻会不说，默默地找个地方把事情塞进去，给自己留出来一块空白盛装自在。远离人群时，他们都有些失语。

少年再三退却，躲在角落逃避痛苦也逃避幸福。躲掉阳光，马路上的欢声笑语，同龄人理所当然的生活琐事，最终会等来一场雨水，将角落淋湿，连同自己，从身到心。  
文俊辉在解释不清的情绪涌动中一如既往过着日子，全圆佑粗略地包着纱布跟他说要离开——带着猫离开——的那个时节他总觉得像做梦，过后很多年回忆起来都感到不可思议。面对现实，比起总是迅速接受过后调整姿势的全圆佑，文俊辉更缺少虚位以待的意识，满满地拥抱此刻然后承担一部分失落。

所以离开的时候他没有力气求证什么，只是呆呆地看全圆佑从学校办好手续退出教学办，远远站在梧桐树底下招手，文俊辉走过去，这当中视线也没有偏移。雨水把校园洗得发亮，声音的传播也仿佛风声，全圆佑把手掌覆在他的颅顶，向他解释上门寻衅的人只是要逼他们母子离开，文俊辉听他絮絮叨叨耐心地说着打架的事，报警的事，家里东西被砸的事，都好像在说什么遥远地方的别人家的事情。语气不再轻飘飘是从一句等待开始，“不是想考戏文专业吗，我也去学传媒我们就能在同一个行业里遇见啦。”  
好像是约定了什么，但约定又很没仪式感。文俊辉想着，我今天失去了一个朋友这种说法不太对，我们只是告别，可为什么总觉得有些故事还没开始。

文俊辉坐在角落里听全圆佑抱着猫念无聊的书时，听到过一句诗人阿波利奈尔的诗，“夏天送走了秋天”。那首诗的全貌没能在他脑子里留下印象，唯独这颠倒时序的表达法给少年注入新奇观感，有什么事情是倒过来发展，夏天会送走秋天的呢。在天边又一次红彤彤起来的夕阳底下，少年没有萌芽的心事像被遮蔽的秘密一样随着河底的霞光浮动，真真假假，孰轻孰重，有些故事也只有岁月流转多几轮过后才可印证。

坐着火车离开的人有过一次来信，随后就渐渐隐身于往事渐沉的夜幕。角落里来过几只野猫，文俊辉走到路口停住脚步，它们会围上来发出饥饿或谄媚的叫声，喂猫成了一项取代从前习惯的日常。早上不再迟到罚站了，努力学习的样子也被老师们看在眼里，一直到放榜那天文俊辉都在做梦，梦里有下不完的雨，他撑伞走进雨幕寻找一个身体里写满困惑的少年。

/

  
沿着西海岸散步，日落会变得很长。  
出差来异国工作的人往往会选择在繁琐的会议日程结束后，到酒店楼下的餐室自由选择就餐，或是端着杯酒水沿海滩散步，三三两两，有的是工作的延续，有的只是纯粹私下交流促进异国他乡偶然结下的的友谊。文俊辉从会议室出来已经饿过了头，反而吃不下油腻或加糖过多的食物，随便啃了点生菜沙拉就拎着两瓶香槟和市场部几个同期到沙滩上坐着看人。对，是看人，一年中这个时节，沙滩上人群虽然不算密集，但也人来人往，看海缺少感官的静谧，看云又没有那份悠闲，坐在来来去去的人流里文俊辉被搅得更伤神了，一个人起身拿着刚刚打开的酒向同事打完招呼就自己往堤上走。  
越往前，就越是没有人，越是安静的地方，他也越安心，仿佛寻获了一片熟悉的空气，终于在肆虐不止的海风里感受到一丝安定，坐下来把酒摆在旁边慢慢地喝。

看海平面上太阳逐渐下沉，沙滩上有人遥遥地放歌，更多的家庭在追逐浪花或管孩子，孩子们还是到处乱跑不受约束。文俊辉记得在哪里读到过，太阳从海平面落下去的最后一瞬，会有绿光从大气层里折射出来，记不清是凡尔纳的小说还是侯麦的电影剧本或者周梦蝶的诗，但可以肯定的是出现在某一份拿到他办公桌上来的广告策划上，而不是文总监闲来无事还有心思感受文艺作品的意思。他从小不怎么爱看带字的东西，不爱揣测人心，大凡只有拿到眼前的事，才算最终作数。  
最近在谈的广告合作就这样反反复复谈了好几个方案，不是对方中途要求意外改动，就是自家公司领导想要微调，总之都是中间这些大小职员跟着熬夜头疼，拿一份工资，操着两个公司的心。文俊辉想着明天会议结束就要回去执行最终方案了，但这份方案还是没确定下来，心烦的人不知不觉往下倒更多让胸膛灼热的液体，酒，这惹人犯罪的东西，有时候还是不能小看。  
直到太阳彻底消失在云层后面，视野里也没能出现绿光。文俊辉觉得自己受骗了，不管纬度云层，天气阴晴，他在等着绿光的时候，那道存在于人们传说中的玩意儿就是没有出现。因此可以认定，这个失意的傍晚，喝了很多很多酒的文俊辉是不幸运的人。

被人从海堤上扶起时，文俊辉眼前只有星星，也许还有浑浊的宇宙，不然何以沿轨道飞行，毛茸茸的月亮在头顶嗡嗡作响好像探照灯，被地球自转甩出来的海水打湿衣袖，文俊辉笑着抱紧身旁的人，大声说，知道吗，我在谈的这份策划书，他妈的艺术总监叫全圆佑，全圆佑啊，你他妈知道全圆佑是谁吗------是从我这偷走月亮的人，后来就、后来就---下雨了----呕----

扛着喝多了的文-市场部策划-执行总监-俊辉回到酒店大厅路上，全圆佑任由这人含含糊糊喊着自己的名字，顺便也有点儿吐脏了自己的衣服。这些天的会议文俊辉一点也没表现出来认出他的样子，他只当文总监人大了心大了过去的事一句也不会提，结果饭后洗完澡独自晃去人迹稀少的海滩散步却看见一个人倒在大堤上，出于偶发的善心踱过去捡到一只醉猫，这结果实在出乎全圆佑本人意料。因此也就不怎么生气，反而暗自感到好笑。  
好笑归好笑，把一个醉得云里雾里的人扛回自己酒店房间再帮忙洗澡换衣服的事，全圆佑可不会做。他敲了几个文俊辉公司同事的房间门没人应，从文俊辉身上没有找到房卡---猜想是放在楼下保险柜，钥匙又被他同事拿去。楼上楼下折腾几趟，饶是全圆佑好修养，总归有些不耐烦，踹开自己住的房间门，把人架进去往Kingsize的圆床上一扔，又从衣柜里翻出备用衬衫和家居裤往文俊辉身上一丢，凶他:“去洗！”

文俊辉醉中竟也听懂了这句简短的话，迷迷糊糊答应了伸手开始褪衣服，全圆佑一看不对这人是要用意念洗澡，只好锁上房门把人搀进浴间玻璃门打开热水，边往他怀里塞毛巾边说，快点洗完等你同事回来我要睡觉，你刚吐了一身脏。  
被水淋得浑浑噩噩的人脱了衣服身上一条一条肋骨看得分明，全圆佑正在感叹这人怎么健身也跟我一样瘦忽然就被眼泪吓了一跳，或许是热水让头脑清醒，心脏被浸湿，记忆的某个维度自转停摆，文俊辉在浴间里扶着墙蹲下来大哭，不断地说，下雨了，下雨了，后来真的下雨了。

全圆佑觉得自己要疯了。

随身带的行李里有润滑剂，还有除体味的薄荷走珠润滑油，爱干净的全圆佑出差旅行总要带着自己偏好使用的，即使十有八九用不上，但他总不排斥跟哪个天一亮就要跟航班飞走的陌生体面人或者干脆是飞到本地休假的飞行员、空少来一次旅途邂逅。干净内敛的形象在平时的社交圈子里很受欢迎，全圆佑却为了保持工作关系暗示明示一概不理，时间久了就会有人生出不可高攀的心，以及随着未知而来的好奇与流言。有人说他根本不是弄潮好手，冒充什么高岭之花，也有人说他早有伴侣，只是秘密地保护起来不让职场上人知道。  
对于外人的说法全圆佑听过也就过了。去年年底开始谈的项目接触到今年居然能遇到文俊辉委实让他意外而一时乱了分寸。两人私下里没见过面，谈正事的时候又都端正矜持，时刻保持职业素养，偶尔在茶水间窗口抽一根烟，被身后倒咖啡的人搭讪一两句现在住哪个小区，聊一嘴房价股价，居然也就顺理成章遥遥相处下来。

直到今天。  
成人世界里还能有什么不可触碰的心事。这么多年深一脚浅一脚走下来，家庭的分崩离析职场的人心沟壑仿佛丛林世界的竞争态势全圆佑都只是靠内在功力和时间加持，慢慢熬过来也就没什么了。唯独在感情世界一直保持克制清醒很少允许自己出错，再怎么喜欢合适投契体贴的情人也只是约过几次之后就不打一声招呼地好聚好散。这种时候撞上文俊辉就好像多年营运规律的航班撞见春去秋来熟悉却无交集的野鸭飞雁，要么机毁人亡，要么跳伞求生，哪种都打破了原来相对稳固的环境。  
可是全圆佑直到最后一刻都还觉得，自己没得选。

  
推开舱门那一步只是决心，虽然困难但好歹只要一瞬间。帮文俊辉做好扩张开始抚慰他下面的小东西的全圆佑意识到，自己招来了多么大的麻烦。这么久了，他几乎不在床事上出什么差池，唯有文俊辉一靠近他就微微紧张地哆嗦，文俊辉一哆嗦他就开始不太行，看看自己下面抬头的速度暗暗骂了几句脏话继续耐心给文俊辉套弄，常年冰凉的手指没搓几下就热乎了，顺便也给自己搓了几个来回放松之后把文俊辉摆成M字准备进入。原本喝多了一洗澡发散得醉意更浓的人几乎是随他摆布，这会儿被弄舒服了喉腔里也开始有意识呻吟出来的文俊辉几乎是本能地伸手够着全圆佑的肋下，没抓住什么地方只抓到一边胳膊就从肺腔里小小声地断断续续说，慢慢地，慢慢地，闭着眼睛的神情也微妙起了变化，脸一边迅速变红一边抿起嘴唇，那模样就像在说，拜托了，加上声音本来就不算低沉的柔声提醒，慢慢地。

全圆佑彻底坠入了大气层。不知身处何处，不知今夕何夕，更不知道他要这样抱着文俊辉到达什么地方。被顶弄得疼了身下的人仿佛回到男孩时期，发出青春期声带过渡般干涩的声音，全圆佑听得出来那是用劲了，溺水的人朝他伸手，但他自己也在起火。两个人在同一张床上同时经历着水深火热，不分彼此地一会儿疼，一会儿爽得抽筋，全圆佑快要跪不住了就趴下去慢慢地动，任文俊辉逐渐熟悉节奏之后自己蠕动腰背尽力让两人都舒服，拿起润滑剂在赤裸的人胸前胡乱抹上两道，刺激到敏感部位惊得文俊辉手臂一夹又被全圆佑很快分开，来回几次不耐烦之后就侧身抄起腰带一绑往头顶一扔了事，被绑疼了的人发出委屈的叫唤又被堵住嘴。

爱是唇齿之间最绵长。夜晚是床帏事最快意。全圆佑咬合着头发还没擦干脸上微微热出汗意的人的口舌，交互几回就发出缠绵水声，配合着身下的频率慢慢加快，起初是鼻腔里舒服的咏叹，后来就变成细碎委屈的泣音。以前怎么没发现，文俊辉的声音这种时候可以这么好听。全圆佑俯身看着这人的脸，这种视角几乎让他失去理智，青春期的时候文俊辉比他稍矮半个头，站在对面位置全圆佑只需要放低一点视线，他们很少对视，那些年沉默得连话也不多。  
因此全圆佑才没有想到，还能在这里遇见文俊辉，他们的故事早该开始也早该结束，结果从没开始过，蹉跎几年辗转过后又迎来不知道该算什么的坦诚相见。  
全圆佑做好一切坏的打算，翻身下来驾着文俊辉一条腿，从侧面退出来，再进去，换一个体位再进行让他好歹喘了口气，方才察觉房间里太安静了，床架子几乎要晃散的声音显得突兀又羞耻，全圆佑清清嗓子凑到已经舒服过一遭的人耳后问道，喜欢吗，还想要吗。  
他的声音是低沉的，扫过还带着洗发香波气味的发梢蹭在枕边人脸颊上，也许是他错视，脸颊快速而突兀地红了一块，手背贴上去明显温度高于其他区域的皮肤。情事中人最敏感，文俊辉怯怯避开忽然贴上来的手，哼哼唧唧地应答着，喜欢，喜欢啊啊啊---黏连在一起的尾音不分开，节奏又随着力气的恢复再一次加快，文俊辉整个身体都被圈进身后人的臂弯里了，他自己想要解脱，一只手搭在身下极度渴望的分身上，没碰到两下又无力地垂下来:现在，快感的神经被黑洞吸去，而其他地方的引力已经消失。从交合处渗出来的白色爱液随着动作咕叽咕叽发出令人不安的声音，文俊辉勉力缩着脖子仿佛要逃离现场，又被人一把逮回来揉搓得肉软了神散了，直至玩得闹得腿酸腰软，气息一声长一声短促，就要哭出来似的，全圆佑待全部交代在他体内才缓缓退出来，见文俊辉腿心被自己的东西流出来沾湿又泥泞，伸出手指在他腿根处画圈，不几下又引发灾难。

在西海岸的一夜不算悠长，出差也不是假期。大家次日收拾行装登机时只当世事如常，文俊辉的同事晚上都去寻欢没几个人注意到他昨晚在哪过了夜早上又从哪个房间负气出来有一阵子满脸想要羞愤自尽的表情。全圆佑也没欣赏到那副表情，这个擅长全身而退的家伙一早起来搭提前一班航班回国，给文俊辉工作用的KKT号留言下次会议时见，语气克制而不失亲切讨好，又不带狎昵。  
都是成年人，倒让文俊辉说不出口怪他的话，这种时候越是假装潇洒不在意似乎才能赢。但这次文俊辉心乱如麻，胸口像哽着泛酸的石头，从来没有过的惶惶不安害得他在飞机上也没能睡着，下飞机时顶着满脸憔悴，回公司时人们只当文总监这次出差日程紧凑身心俱疲。

要说这个年龄了还在为小时候的事情心心念念在意计较，讲出去难免要被人笑话。文俊辉自负才貌出众，在公司做得久了也颇受倚重，人缘实力都不差，但就是怎么也想不通自己怎么到了对家公司艺术总监那里就没法开口讲话。开会的时候反复被cue，最后勉强支撑到会议结束，领导说了句文总监回去好好倒时差吧，给你半天假，听在文俊辉耳朵里像是奚落，实际上也是不满。

不用了，我还是跟全总监好好合计一下，今天下午也就开工了。文俊辉笑起来五官生动，是办公室女职员津津乐道的样子，平时为了维护工作中的氛围他很少放弃表情管理，但此时不笑显得不随和，即使笑了也很刻意，总比全圆佑先开口来得舒服。

两人相对的场合，工作的事，场地交接的事，老板习性的事，最后又说回到自己的事。  
你这些年好像没什么变化。全圆佑无心地唆着冰美式吸管，看对面文俊辉耸耸肩答谁知道呢，交往了几任男朋友，但都很快分手了，主要的时间都在忙工作。  
......还看戏剧吗？  
早就不看了。

忽然说到这个话题让文俊辉有点懊悔留下来。好在有人推门进来通知他们坐车去下午工作的地方布置场地，移动途中没坐在一起，文俊辉靠着车窗头颅共振，仿佛又回到那个酒后醒来头痛的早上。他中学时候的志愿是戏文系，但后来为了家人作出让步，人生在一步步让步中成全世俗意义上的圆满舒适，除了孤身一人偶尔需要伴侣多数时候只是自己草草解决之外，几乎没有什么值得担心的事。但就是这种稀薄的凛冽空气最让人割裂，像植物生长到高处分裂无数个末端，北风东风，不拘哪个方向刮来都会割开微小伤口，远远看去却是枝繁叶茂树大根深，没人知道会疼。

全圆佑也许知道。明明是互相知道的两个人来着，却被种种状况搞得狼狈难言，又总在错过。文俊辉不禁觉得无力，全圆佑似乎也没有任何表示，这次工作一起做完之后呢，两个人各自消失在公司职员长长的名单里，化身符号存在于同一领域不同行业无数个也许微妙相关的方案观念大小八卦闲谈传说之间。对于彼此来说，起不到什么映照作用，更遑论意义。  
这种事，大概也是很常见的吧。

文俊辉走到工作的棚里，没睡够的状态让人发晕，周围有人走动，有高低大小的声音喧哗，他捏着的方案一角A4纸被手心渗出汗泡得发软，走过去的人带出一阵风。在这阵风里文俊辉有一瞬间失聪了，扛着摄影仪器的工作组吆喝他没听见，周围人惊呼出声的呐喊他没听见，就连全圆佑那句该死的小心，他也是日后才听说，低音炮喊出失控的一声，设备砸在地上只不过是赔上两个月薪水，而砸在文俊辉头上的话就是一条小命。但他还是没了知觉，短时间内以为自己起飞了，真切地听见很多年前、梧桐树下、穿大码条纹衬衫的男孩用汗津津的手掌贴着自己颅顶，附耳用气声送出短短的一句话。  
明明是很傻气的时节，却有那样的记忆留存。日后漫长岁月的焦灼与缓移因此而变得有分量，跨过回忆还算能捡起来的沉甸甸的过去，不是所有人都能拥有的那份幸运，命运自此开始不再轻飘飘，而文俊辉知道有个从没开始的故事序幕是一句简单的“等我”。

只是因为你站在雨季过后，被洗成镜子的马路边，告诉不曾归家的人一声等候与嘱托。这就像设置了一道毫无来由的谜题，能否解开全看两人在斗转星移中还能否熬到千帆过尽。  
起初选择工作单位的时候，没有留在大学所在的城市执意回到自己并不喜欢的城市，这是为什么呢。

我猜到了。  
从医院出来，沿着马路牙子散步时，远处的大气开始颜色分层。天边亮起一盏虚虚的月亮，文俊辉听全圆佑一字一顿地说我、猜、到、了，情绪不可捉摸而晚风真实可感，又是暧昧的十几二十度，衣服不少不嫌多，头发被吹得发软发热，贴着耳廓的地方又开始起炉灶。  
路过的家庭推着婴儿车，他们的孩子在夜色里学习慢慢行走，身后是挂着幸福笑容的人们起哄着宝宝加油。远处商场唱着不知名字的歌，有流浪歌手盖着那音响声浪卖力嘶吼破碎情绪，无聊的红绿灯路口喇叭提醒过马路时看清转弯车辆，文俊辉忽然有一时的错觉。  
仿佛两个人从没分开过，自来就不需要等，也不需要在人群里漫无目的地投射视线，而是直接被安放在彼此身边。那么他衣袖上沾着的柳絮，自己去牵扯掉也就理所当然，那在夕阳里扬起眼睛看他线条简洁的侧脸，这也理所当然。

站在路灯底下，不抬头就能看见对面的人。有一瞬间的恍神，这大概也正常。

今晚回我家吧。全圆佑的提议不算突兀，文俊辉拿着报告单和药袋看起来有点虚，要回公司拿车开回家显然勉强，坐两小时晚高峰地铁无异于送命。单身公寓就在市中心繁华地带被挡在一条街之外的街区，很快就到了沉默也很快被打破。  
全圆佑进门后指着某个方向说，她已经老了，现在我回来她也不来找我，给她吃的有时候也没兴致吃，我想，也许已经不认得你。

文俊辉一时间喉头发紧，他意识到事情比自己想象得要难以面对。在经过了这么多年，这么多个不知音讯的日夜之后，他又见到自己的猫咪了---即使是因为家人不给养只能送人的猫咪，他也庆幸重逢之日至少有猫咪的在场。  
没被取名字的她就这样淡淡地从记忆里浮现出来，跳出梦与现实的界限出现在全圆佑家品味良好的地毯上。全总监看了一会儿掉毛严重的老猫被文俊辉抱起来眼泪要掉不掉，就默默转身去厨房准备简易晚餐。

窗外，天完全黑了。他们轮流谈论着猫，就像谈论如同月亮一般存在于生活里面却时远时近的事物，谈论彼此，就像谈论很自然存在于同一时空却被放在远低于地平线位置的某个熟人。现在是微微缓解尴尬的久别重逢故事，全圆佑不出意料地得到一个称不上惊喜的结尾---

过后第三天早晨，全总监清晨被吵醒打开家门，喜气洋洋提着箱子的漂亮(隔壁公司)同事热情朝他招手喊猫宁。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“我房子退租了啊。”  
“那干嘛来我家...”  
“我来陪我的猫养老。”  
“你们那个设备不值多少钱摔坏了不用你赔多少吧喂---”  
“咱们家猫呢？猫呢？”

“喵-----”  
听见养了好几年的猫发出自己甚少听到的可爱叫声，全圆佑愤怒地把早饭粥碗里的勺子丢在桌布上。  
这老东西。


End file.
